User blog:OtakuCrazy'99/SECRET Trainees Group: ~Sekai no Ai~ Junior Show 4.17.14
Hello, Everyone! :D Hey, guys! Yeah, I know it has been a pretty long time since I last blogged, but I feel like it is time to post a new blog. So, this blog will be about the EXTREMEX group The SECRET Trainees Group. It will be like a variety show which is very similar to Johnny's Entertainment's variety shows, such as Ya-ya-yah and the Shounen Club. However, it will be both different and unique from different Hello! Project variety shows. Although they will have singing performances, they will have only a few of them and will have other guests appear on the show as well as interview them. They will have crazy games as well as penalty challenges. I hope you enjoy my post! Sekai no Ai~ Dozo! The SECRET Trainees Group: ~Sekai no Ai~ Junior Show 14.17.4 Arata Iwahashi: *waves to audience with a smile* "Konnichiwa, minna-san! Did you know today is the first episode of ~Sekai no Ai~?" (points microphone in audience's direction) Audience: *cheers and squeals* "Hai!" Arata Iwahashi: "Ah, so desu ka, minna-san?! Are you excited?" Audience: "Hai!" Iwahashi Fan: *screams loudly* "Aratata-kun ga daisuki desu! Kakkoii!~" (Meaning: I like Aratata-kun! Cool!~) Arata Iwahashi: "Ah, hontoni?" *giggles* "Arigatou gozaimasu, minna-san! SECRET Trainees; dozo!" *SECRET Trainees group enters and sings a song called ~Sekai no Ai~, of which is the show's theme song while audience cheers and screams* *SONG ENDS* Arata Iwahashi: "Ah, minna-san..." *notices fellow group member's pants are almost falling down* "Oi, Hiromu! Your pants are falling down!" *laughs* Hiromu Yamashita: *notices his pants are slipping* "Ah!" *reties his sweats* "Gomen. Ano... Arigatou gozaimasu, Oka-san. You were very helpful..." Arata Iwahashi: *in a shocking and obivously angered tone* "EHHH?! Oka-san?! Who are you calling mother?!" *goes over to Hiromu and messes up his hair* Hiromu Yamashita: *laughs as Arata takes his hands away from his hair* Arata Iwahashi: *reads phrase cards* "Ano...So, as I was saying, we, the SECRET Trainees have officially started our first episode of ~Sekai no Ai~! Anyways, this is how it'll work..." *pauses for a few seconds as he suddenly hears a loud crash* "What's going on backstage?!" *walks in the direction of the backstage; while the camera spans around* "What is going on here?!" Chiaki Suzuki: *plays the Japanese version of rock, paper, scissors with fellow member Keitaro Tanaka* "Saiso wa guu, jakenpyon!" (Meaning: First comes the rock, jakenpyon!) *lands on scissors* "Ehh?! Scissors, again?!" Keitaro Tanaka: *lands on rock, which beats scissors* "Arigatai!" (Meaning: Thank goodness!) Arata Iwahashi: *walks over to the boys direction* "What are you two doing?..." *The camera spans in the boys direction. Keitaro Tanaka: *replies awkwardly* "Ah, domo? ...Ano... Just playing Saisho wa guu to pass by the time until standby," Arata Iwahashi: *raises an eyebrow* "Oh, I see you beat Chii-kun at it," Keitaro Tanaka: *seemingly doesn't want to continue talking* "Hai...demo..." Chiaki Suzuki: *suddenly interupts their conversation* "...But I hate to loose. Come on Kei-kun; one more round!" Keitaro Tanaka: *in a whispering voice to Arata* "Yeah. That's what he said three rounds ago." Arata Iwahashi: *also whispers back* "Ah, so desu ka?" *Keitaro nodds* Arata Iwahashi: *faces camera* "Alrighty! 2uel 3rial, (Pronounced as: Duel Trial) "Ganbatte~ Jakenpyon ni Tomodachi no FUN LIFE~!" Dozo!~" *2uel 3rial sings their signature Trainee song on stage as audience cheers and screams* *SONG ENDS* Arata Iwahashi: "Now, what was that noise?!" *walks around backstage as the camera spans around once again* "I hear something!" *reaches near back of the Trainee lockers* " Category:Blog posts